


Eyes On Me

by iceberry



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceberry/pseuds/iceberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some firsts are easier, others are harder. Kissing happens to be in the latter category for Endou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes On Me

It’s not the first time Aphrodi’s been to the steel tower plaza, nor the first time he’s gone with Endou. When he joined Raimon to fight against Aliea, the captain had dragged him and the others who weren’t from Inazuma Town after Hitomiko had let them leave practice; today doesn’t seem much different. The rusted tower is in the same spot, the ladder up to the platform is still shaky enough to worry Aphrodi a little, and it’s even about the same time of day – about sunset.

“I had fun today,” Endou says as he leans down to help Aphrodi up the final few rungs of the ladder. The difference in today is in the small details, like how when Aphrodi’s safely up, Endou doesn’t let go of the blond’s hand, but merely slips his fingers in between Aphrodi’s.

“I did too,” he responds with a smile. “Although-,“ Terumi begins again with a quiet laugh, tucking hair behind his ear. “I was a little nervous at first, since we’ve never really gone out before alone.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell at all!”

“Being with you made me feel better,” he responds immediately.

Endou laughs, a little embarrassed and suddenly seeming a bit more distracted – as if he’s hearing Aphrodi but his thoughts are somewhere else. He leans against the rail, turning from the blond to look out across the city; Afuro leans his back against it and crosses his arms, letting his hair go over the edge, and turns to look at the goalkeeper. With the evening sun behind his head, it’s almost as if he’s glowing. There’s an oddly thoughtful look in his dark eyes, and for a moment the air between them is so still that Aphrodi can’t help but start a bit when Endou finally moves, to turn and look at him.

Uncharacteristically, he almost looks… nervous about something. “Are you alright?”

Endou nods, but before Aphrodi can question him more, his breath catches in his throat as Raimon’s captain leans towards him. Mamoru moves slowly, though purposefully, and still looks deep in thought and a bit nervous – Afuro stands still, his heart suddenly beating so quickly he’s afraid it’s going to jump out of his chest.

Although he doesn’t have much first-hand experience (this is the first time he’s dated someone, not that he’d admit to it), it doesn’t take too much deducing to tell what Endou’s about to do. When it clicks, he takes a deep breath, but doesn’t turn away – he doesn’t _want_ to, as nerve-wracking as this is, that’s the last thing he’d want to do right now.

The closer he moves, the slower time seems to go. A breeze rustles the trees that surround the tower, and some of the hair that Aphrodi had carefully tucked into place blows out of position, flying in front of his face.

When Endou is close enough that Aphrodi can feel his breath, he closes his eyes, certain that he’s probably blushing embarrassingly red (but resigned to it). He can feel the goalkeeper move closer, and closer and just as Endou’s lips are about to meet his –

\- he feels something that feels suspiciously like a nose bump into his own.

“Ouch…” He cracks an eye open, to find Endou has moved back from him, and is rubbing his own nose sheepishly. For a moment, all Aphrodi does is stare at the brunet with a dumbfounded expression, not really sure what to do. _Should I say something?_

Without coming to any conscious conclusion, the corners of Aphrodi’s lips turn up, and he smiles, and the smile turns into a snicker, and then seconds later, he’s laughing harder than he has in a very long time. Not a haughty, mocking laugh, or a fake one he’s putting on for show. It’s clear, and genuine, and there are tears welling up in his eyes.

“What’s so funny?” Endou says at first – he looks a little disappointed that his endeavor failed, but mostly confused by the laughter – and then the humor of the situation registers and he starts laughing himself.

“Do you want to try that again?” Aphrodi says a few minutes later, when they’ve finally calmed down. It’s not a mean question, and he has no intent of teasing Mamoru about it _too_ much. All the same, he decides takes the lead this time when Endou responds with the affirmative.

He’s nervous, but intent on getting it right on the first try. Terumi moves slowly, but carefully, turning to face Mamoru. Placing the goalkeeper’s face in his hands, Aphrodi tilts his head upwards a bit, while at the same time bending down a little. After double checking his position, closes his eyes, tilts his head to avoid another collision, takes a deep breath, and leans in.

(He doesn’t miss.)

Endou’s lips are softer than he expected, he notes with surprise. It’s a lone clear thought – most of his thoughts are muddled, though pleasantly so. It’s a brief kiss, and he doesn’t try to take it much further than a peck on the lips, mostly for fear of messing it up. But for such a small gesture, it’s _exhilarating_.

When they pull apart, Endou looks off at the city for a second, then back at Aphrodi with a grin. “You could use some practice.”

Aphrodi raises his eyebrows. “ _I’m_ the one who needs practice?” But he doesn’t get a chance to continue his incredulous retort before Endou’s hand is on the back of his head, moving their lips together again.

 _No point in arguing with that_ , he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> happy 10/1!!! i woke up and freaked out bc i had forgotten to draw something so i finished this up real fast... but i think it'll suffice for such short notice aha


End file.
